


Shooting Stars

by seb



Series: Starboy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Celestial Bodies, Fingering, M/M, POV Second Person, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Starboy AU, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/seb
Summary: Celestial Dirk PWP with requests from the StriLonde server. I'm back on my bullshit, y'all.Okay to read as a standalone, but man, you'll be missing some context.





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was jammed in the StriLonde server and beta'd by my drunk roommate. I'm a bit rusty, so please do comment discontinuities or things you might find weird/strange! Hopefully will be getting back into the swing of writing. Thanks so much for your continued support. ♥

He looks absolutely stellar like this.

His hands are bound above his head to the slats of your headboard with soft, forest green ribbon. There’s another ribbon, soft and silky, over his eyes, your nicest headphones over his ears. His legs are spread for you, a result of your hands rubbing intently at his calves until they were where you wanted them. He’s trembling slightly, anticipating your touch that hasn’t come since. He’s hard, precum smearing across his stomach as he twitches under your gaze. He’s gorgeous. You’re in love with him. You say so out loud, knowing fully well that he can’t hear you. 

He lets out a breath, ever so patient for you. You reward him by placing your hands at his ankles. He startles, clearly not expecting to be touched so soon, and gasps. His legs jump inward, colliding with your hips. You have something to solve _that_  problem.

You let go of one of his ankles to reach under your bed. Your box of… toys is right at the edge, and you search around until you find what you’re looking for: a spreader bar. It’s rather long, designed to keep him spread at the ankle, you think, so you work on securing the straps around the delicate skin, kissing his shin as you do. He whines, confused as you fix the other side and his movement is limited to near zero. 

You lean forward, your pendant dropping to his chest and making him whine again. Sliding one side of his headphones back, you kiss his jaw up to his ear. “Keeping you nice and open for me,” you murmur, making him shiver. “Don’t you fret.”

He nods. You place a hand on his thigh. “Good boy,” you praise, and kiss his cheek as you slide the headphone back into place. He’s not talking, just like you told him to, unless he opts out of this little venture. His next breath is shaky, and you smirk. You’re surprised and delighted at how much this is affecting him.

His legs are bent at an awkward angle. To remedy this, you duck under the bar, letting it rest on your lower back as you scoot in closer to him, leaning down to kiss his abdomen. You smooth your hands over the soft hair of his legs, rubbing your way up and in, to his thighs. His breath hitches, legs jerking as you kiss down to his thigh. He’s tense, feeling the need to suspend his legs in midair now that you’ve got them propped up like this, probably. You blow air lightly over his dick and he moans, his back arching and his arms pulling desperately at his bonds. 

“Lovely,” you breathe, kissing the side of his cock, right beneath the lowest ring. His hips buck, and you run your hands up to press his hips down. After a moment of holding them against the bed, you let go, and he obediently stays put. 

You reach for the lube on the nightstand, popping it open and spreading it on your fingers. You don’t know exactly what you’re doing to Dirk just yet— you’re more of a make it up as you go kind of guy— but this is quite the start. You press your slick fingers to the tip of his dick and he huffs, biting his lip as he resists bucking up into it. Amused, you run your fingers down, running smoothly over his rings and his balls, pressing against his taint. He nearly lifts himself off the bed pulling at his restraints this time, and you raise a brow as you watch. Duly noted.

When you reach his hole, he swears, his cheeks darkening, the constellations spattered on his skin spinning wildly. Oh? _Oh,_  this is going to be fun. You circle his rim with your fingers, nuzzling his dick as you do, lips skittering across his skin as you press into him, slow. He opens up for you easily enough, one finger entering him smoothly; you wiggle it around a bit to test his limits as you press your tongue to his dick, humming lowly. Dirk shudders and whines, clenching down on your finger. You smile hard enough he must feel it and press another finger to his entrance, effectively stretching Dirk enough to make him drop his jaw, chest heaving. He’s struggling to stay still but doing so anyway— “Wonderful, absolutely brilliant,” you praise, kissing along his shaft, dragging your lips across his rings.

Dirk moans, louder than he ever has, and you blink, shocked. He can’t hear himself, you realize, and heat runs down to your core. You move your mouth away from his dick and Dirk whines, pushing his hips back onto your fingers as you slide the second into him up to the knuckle. His breathing is louder, heavier, flush spread down from his cheeks to his neck, his chest. Stars are born with every breath, exploding on every exhale. Your fingers spread, and before you can even think about it, you’re pressing your tongue between them.

Oh, bloody stars above and below you, the way he _sings._  His legs lift right off your back as they bend, his thighs hopelessly attempting to clench shut around your head. You’re relentless, pressing further as he moans, shaking like a leaf. The noises he makes are enough to make anyone blush, choked moans and shocked gasps as you work your tongue against his entrance. Despite his wriggling, he’s relaxed for you, and you take advantage of that, thrusting your fingers in while teasing his rim.

“ _Jake_ ,” he groans, and your dick throbs. You work him open, slow and steady, but your tongue fails to keep the same pace. Pressing it between your widening fingers, you reach up with your free hand to stroke his dick, fidgeting with the rings. Dirk heaves a breath, cursing on the exhale, and you watch with amusement as his abdomen flexes and relaxes under your touch before getting back to work. He pulls at the ribbon again as you nudge another finger in at his entrance, giving you more space to lick him out proper. 

This is… incredibly intimate, you realize, and thank the heavens above that Dirk trusts you enough to let you do this with him. You press a kiss to his taint, close enough to his rim that you can disguise it as something sexual and not the longing, loving thing it is; but who are you to fool? Dirk splutters- a soft, confused noise- and you imagine he’d be blinking down at you curiously if he could. Your heart feels too big to hold in your chest, beating wildly as you stroke Dirk’s dick and bury your tongue inside him to avoid getting too emotional. Now is not the _time_.

His knees knock inward and his hips thrust up into your slowly-forming fist. He’s shaking, which isn’t new, but it’s almost violent, breaths uneven and quick. Furrowing your brow, you lean back to wipe your mouth on your arm and remove your fingers from his hole. He whines, wriggling against the bed. He’s tinted pink everywhere he can be, the swirling patterns on his dick a tumultuous storm of grey-blue and sunset orange. Constellations spin wildly in place, planets knocked off their axes. You push back a side of his headphones and he gasps.

“Lovely?” you question, and he chokes, nodding furiously. “Dear, are you alright?”

You knock the headphones off completely and he whimpers, bringing his legs up to press the spreader bar to your back. Stroking his cheek, you discover the ribbon over his eyes is damp at the temple. Unfastening it, you watch a tear roll over Dirk’s cheekbone as he blinks up at you. Oh wow. That’s a sight, isn’t it? Teary-eyed, fucked open, pink and panting and waiting for your touch.

“Love you,” he says quickly, unsure if this freedom of sight and sound allows him to speak as well. He bends his knees outward again, giving you more room to finish what you’ve started. “Please.”

You smother him with kisses, pressing your lips to every inch of his face as you wrap your hand tightly around his dick and pull. He yelps, pulled off into a moan as you press your fingers to his hole once again. You press forward, not even giving him a moment’s reprieve as you stretch and fuck him like you mean it, because you _do,_  you do; you burn for this man, ache for him. Your pendant settles against his as you kiss him and bring him right to the edge that he’s been begging to fall over. He whimpers again, scrunching his eyes shut.

“Come on,” you say gently, nipping at his jaw. “Now.”

He comes, just like that, at your command. Heat coils deep in your gut at you stroke him through it. He groans, long and loud, and hides his face in his arm to try and ward off the embarrassment. As the planets and stars embedded in his skin start to float outward, you ease off, gripping your own dick instead. His hands are still bound, arms stretching above his head. He’s content, lip bitten raw and marks from your teeth on his jaw; legs open wide for you, cum splattered on his stomach, feet curled in to touch your back. You make quick work of jerking off at the look and feel of him, the brilliant way his body works as it floats in space and time.

Your cum joins his on his stomach by the time you realize he’s still bound by ribbon and a spreader bar. You smash your forehead with the heel of your palm, most likely smearing _something_  there, but you don’t really have time to care. You duck back under the bar, quickly unfastening it and rubbing as his ankles and calves to get the blood flowing correctly. His hands drop limpy to the bed as you untie them. Rubbing his forearms and wrist, you do your best to make sure nothing will be too numb or sore by the time he comes back to.

“Mm,” he hums, eyes closed and corner of his lip quirking up. You kiss his forehead, brushing his hair back carefully. He’s not back on Earth quite yet, spaced out to the edges of the universe, if the sight of your room is any indication. A solar system you’re unfamiliar with cycles slowly around Dirk’s head like a halo, comets flying past your head and around your bed frame, as if your furniture has its own gravitational pull.

“I’ll be right back, pet,” you murmur, and wobbly get up to get a warm cloth. Once you do, you gently wipe him down, trailing kisses after each stroke against his skin. He swallows, groans, finally makes use of his limbs as he finds your shoulder and squeezes it. Looking up, the room has cleared of his celestial debris, and his eyes remain closed, but a full, bright, beautiful smile is spread across his face. Even the very tips of his teeth are showing.

“Is it customary for humans to treat their partners so lavishly, or was I lucky to be found by you?” Dirk asks, peeking an eye open. It’s bright amber, colors shifting in the dark like the surface of the sun.

“I think,” you respond, planting your chin on his chest as you speak, “ _I'm_  the lucky one, actually.”

Dirk rolls his eyes and goes quiet. The halo above his head remains, and you watch the spinning planets make their way around his head… through the pillow? You’re not sure how the physics of all of this works. Either way, it recedes eventually, hiding beneath the hair at the crown of his head. Your eyes droop, lulled by the twinkles in his hair and his slow, rhythmic breaths as you contentedly fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to rate the video, comment the video, and subscribe for videos similar to this one. See ya!


End file.
